


The One Kissing You

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Confessions, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex, Unrequited Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto head out to a fun vacation, when a small accident pushes Kuroo into confessing his feelings to his best friend. How will their friendship cope?





	The One Kissing You

Even though things hadn't gone as they had planned, Kuroo was still excited as they approached the cabin. He did feel bad for all their friends who couldn't come, but it had been their own fault they had gone out and caught a flu right before their planned trip. Bokuto had felt so bad that he had tried to cancel the entire thing, but Kuroo had convinced him to go. They still deserved a nice break, he had argued, and Bokuto had eventually gotten just as excited as he had been before the others cancelled.

If Kuroo was honest, he had even more reason to be excited now that he was going alone with Bokuto, but of course he wasn't going to be honest. He would quietly enjoy their alone time and nothing more. He had already gone close to five years without being honest, and he could easily go five more, then five more, and then five more. He had partially expected himself to break every time he got drunk, but had managed to divert his attention to other hot guys _and_ still pretend that he wasn't gay at all.

It's not like Kuroo thought that Bokuto wouldn't accept him. Bokuto was always the first one to make everyone feel good and accepted, always going out of his way to learn new things just to understand the people around him better. Bokuto would be the first to give Kuroo a wide sincere smile and ask him if he had anyone special in his life and then carry on as if he had always known. However, Kuroo and Bokuto were much closer than some of their other friends who had come out. Kuroo couldn't say that he was absolutely confident that Bokuto wouldn't get weird around him. Kuroo wanted to keep flirting with Bokuto and then pretend like it didn't mean anything. He wanted to have Bokuto get physically close to him because it had no ulterior motives (even though _he_ sure did), he always wanted to keep Bokuto the way he was used to.

“I can see the cabin!” Bokuto exclaimed, pointing forward to where a roof was peeking from behind a hill.

Kuroo returned to the present.

“Alright!” he responded happily.

“I'm so glad you made me come,” Bokuto said as he looked out the window.

Kuroo kept his eyes on the road, thanking himself for choosing to drive, even though Bokuto had offered first. It was the best excuse to keep his eyes away from his best friend to not accidentally stare. He could still feel Bokuto vibrating excitedly on his seat.

*

By the time it got dark, Kuroo and Bokuto had the fireplace glowing warm light into the room, both seated on the couch with a mug of hot cocoa on hand. Kuroo was contentedly watching the flames, finally feeling the stress of driving there leaving his body.

“Hey, Kuroo,” Bokuto said quietly and set his mug on the table.

“Hm?” was Kuroo's response as he continued to watch the flames, his mug warming his hands pleasantly.

“Now that we're alone,” Bokuto started, but let his voice trail off.

Kuroo turned to look at his friend with a wild heart. Now that they were alone what? Did Bokuto want to suggest something dirty? What did friends want to do when they were alone? All Kuroo's head was providing him with were things to do with sex, and his face was quickly heating up. Luckily, he could always blame that on the fire, but that was the least of his concerns.

“What?” he managed to ask, voice only slightly strangled.

“I guess I want to tell you something,” Bokuto said with hesitance. “It's still new and weird for me so I don't want others to know.”

Kuroo put his mug down to prevent himself from spilling the hot drink on himself. Suddenly he was scared, because Bokuto never sounded so serious and vulnerable. They had talked about serious things many times before, but it had never been intimately personal, and now Kuroo was left to wonder what it was that Bokuto needed to share with him. Was the man sick? Was he moving to another country?

“I'm here for you,” Kuroo said before his head had the chance to concoct more unlikely scenarios (was Bokuto a creature from another dimension?).

Bokuto looked at him from under his brows, unusually shy but grateful to have Kuroo's support.

“I just, I recently discovered something,” Bokuto said quietly, and Kuroo found himself leaning closer to not miss a word. “I, you know I've always liked girls, and I never had a reason to doubt my sexuality, but... but then I suddenly...”

Bokuto frowned in thought. Kuroo already had an idea of what Bokuto was trying to say, but decided to give his friend the time to decide how to put it.

“I don't know, Kuroo,” Bokuto said almost desperately. “I just think I have a crush on a guy. No, I definitely have a crush on him. And I have for a long time. I just never... maybe I just didn't want it to be so.”

Kuroo had guessed right, but he was still rendered speechless. He would have never thought that Bokuto would be interested in men at all, but now that he knew that there was a guy who had caught Bokuto's attention enough to make the man question his sexuality, it was simply unfair that it wasn't him. It was unfair that it couldn't be him.

In a way, nothing had changed; he was still Bokuto's best friend and would always support the man no matter what, he would still know that he had no chance to be what Bokuto wanted. But there was now also the tickling knowledge that Bokuto was thinking about a guy in a sexual way.

Or maybe not. What did it mean to have a crush on someone? Did it necessarily mean sex? Bokuto had probably mentioned sexuality, but Kuroo couldn't be sure since his thoughts had been all over the place ever since Bokuto had told him he wanted to talk.

“I understand that it's a shock to hear that,” Bokuto said, and Kuroo realised that he had been quiet for too long.

“I'm surprised,” he hurried to explain, “but not shocked. You're... everything's still the same.”

A huge smile of relief spread over Bokuto's face.

“I knew I could count on you,” he said. “But I was still nervous to tell you.”

“I understand completely,” Kuroo said almost weakly.

Maybe this was the right time for him to come out too. It might make Bokuto feel better about his revelation – but it might also seem like he was pulling attention to himself for the wrong reasons. Ideally, he should have told Bokuto years ago to maybe have made it easier on the man to confess having feelings for a man.

“I'm not sure I'm happy with my realisation,” Bokuto said, and Kuroo focused on him again.

“Why?” he asked.

Bokuto was chewing on his lower lip, fingers tangled together.

“He's... because he's my friend,” Bokuto explained. “It was easier when I didn't know because now it's... you know.”

For one scary moment Kuroo thought that Bokuto knew about his feelings and meant that Kuroo knew what it was like to have a crush on a friend in the literal sense.

“How do I keep acting normal around him when I just want to hold hands and kiss?” Bokuto continued, oblivious to Kuroo's struggling. “And more.”

Kuroo had a lump in his throat that he was trying his hardest to swallow without alarming Bokuto to his difficulties.

“Well,” he said, collecting himself together as best as he could and hoping that Bokuto was too engrossed in his own troubles to notice that anything was odd. “He's not a mind-reader, so he doesn't know about your feelings.”

“I know,” Bokuto said. “But it's sad in a way.”

“You want him to know?” Kuroo asked in surprise.

“I don't know!” Bokuto wailed. “I wouldn't be opposed to trying it out with him, but what if I'm wrong and I don't really like him like that? Our friendship would be ruined.”

Kuroo nodded in thought.

“Besides,” Bokuto added almost bitterly, “he's not into men.”

“Have you asked?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto gave him a dirty look.

“I don't need to ask,” he said. “He's always ogling girls and I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he finds a girl to marry.”

“Oh,” Kuroo said quietly, but then decided to add: “But you don't know, maybe he's like you.”

“Huh?” Bokuto croaked.

“You don't know, maybe he's bi,” Kuroo said. “Or maybe he could be into you.”

Bokuto laughed in a defeated way, and it made Kuroo sad.

“There's no way,” he said. “We're such good friends I'm sure he would have told me.”

Kuroo sighed in defeat. He could keep arguing, but he was worried that he would accidentally reveal more than he wanted. Bokuto didn't look keen on continuing the conversation either, so silence fell over them. Kuroo turned to look at the fireplace. The wood had burnt to coal and the fire was nearly out.

“Put more wood in it,” Bokuto said, nodding towards the fire, having noticed what Kuroo had.

Quietly Kuroo got up and walked over to the firewood basket only to find it empty.

“There's no more wood,” he said. “You were supposed to get more.”

He turned to look at Bokuto who groaned.

“I forgot! I'm sorry,” Bokuto said.

“I guess I'll have to go out,” Kuroo said and lifted the basket.

“No, I should!” Bokuto said and quickly got up.

“No, no,” Kuroo said, stuffing his feet in boots. “I’m already up.”

“Well, so am I!” Bokuto said, appearing next to Kuroo pulling on a coat. “So, I guess we’ll have to go together.”

Kuroo chuckled, hoping that he wasn’t blushing. Bokuto was always so earnest, so eager to be helpful and good. It was endearing, and Kuroo badly wanted to stroke Bokuto’s cheeks and kiss him.

They opened the door into the cold winter and hurried to the shed where the firewood was kept. They filled the basket and headed back to the cottage. Bokuto was nearly jumping in his joyful state, and Kuroo couldn’t help smiling at his friend. Bokuto was like a dog: honest with how he felt.

He should have watched his feet more carefully, as he soon found himself slipping. He yelped in surprise, and Bokuto just had time to turn around, eyes widening in horror, before they were both falling to the ground. The snow was soft but cold, and Kuroo groaned in annoyance.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo looked down at his friend. He felt like his brain was already freezing, as it seemed to take him forever to realise the position they were in: Bokuto was lying on his back on the ground and Kuroo was lying on top of him, hips flush against Bokuto’s groin. The sudden closeness made Kuroo’s cheeks heat up and he swallowed, telling his body to move, to get up, but his body wouldn’t listen. His hands were quickly getting cold in the snow as he held his body up just enough to not crush Bokuto completely.

“Are you wearing my coat?” he asked.

Bokuto looked to his shoulder and smirked.

“It seems so,” he said.

Then Bokuto turned to look at Kuroo with that smirk, and Kuroo’s brain stopped listening to any reasoning.

Kuroo pressed their lips together, hungrily tasting Bokuto underneath him, hands finding a bit of heat on Bokuto’s shoulders. The coat was soft under his wet palms, and Bokuto was warm. Bokuto was also soft, Bokuto was the only thing that mattered, and Kuroo’s brain hardly even registered the fact that Bokuto was kissing him back, Bokuto’s hands were on his back and pulling him closer. Kuroo pressed his cold hands on Bokuto’s cheeks and they were just as soft as he had always imagined. He stroked the skin with his thumbs, slipping his tongue inside Bokuto’s mouth and tasting the man like he had always wanted to.

Kuroo shivered with cold, and Bokuto backed away from the kiss.

“We should go inside,” he said quietly.

Kuroo wanted to return to kissing, but couldn’t deny how cold he was getting quickly. They stumbled up, collected the firewood that had fallen out of the basket, and hurried back into the cabin.

Bokuto took care of setting a fire while Kuroo changed out of his wet clothes. He was pleased to return to the room with happily cracking fire warming it up. Bokuto had put down some blankets and pillows onto the floor close to the fireplace, and was sitting there, gesturing for Kuroo to join him.

It was warm and pleasant, and Kuroo was happy to sit down. He pulled a blanket over his shoulders to get warm, and was just about to lean against Bokuto’s shoulder, when he realised what they had done. He turned to look at Bokuto, who was watching the fire.

“What happened?” Bokuto asked, not even glancing at Kuroo.

Kuroo swallowed. He wondered if it would be easier to explain had he already come out to Bokuto earlier. It didn’t matter, not really, but his head insisted on focusing on that question rather than trying to come up with an explanation.

“Did you just want to see what I would do?” Bokuto asked, eyes still strained on the fire. “Were you thinking that you could figure out if I was telling the truth?”

Bokuto finally turned to look at him, and Kuroo was relieved to note that the man didn’t seem upset, simply curious.

“I,” Kuroo said, throat feeling dry. “I guess it’s time I tell you something.”

Bokuto’s gaze was too intense for Kuroo to feel comfortable. He wanted to tell Bokuto to turn away.

“I’m,” Kuroo said when Bokuto didn’t say anything. “I love you, Bokuto.”

Bokuto frowned slightly, and Kuroo could see his brain working to make sense of what Kuroo had just said.

“You know,” he said when Bokuto didn't say anything. “I'm gay and I'm in love with you.”

Bokuto looked taken aback, blinked and licked his lips.

“Is this real?” he asked quietly, voice almost a whisper.

“Yes,” Kuroo said and nodded to punctuate the statement.

“You're not just making fun of me?” Bokuto asked. “You're not just yanking my chain?”

“No,” Kuroo said. “I promise it's the truth.”

Bokuto's cheeks were getting red, and he turned to look at the fire again.

“I don't know, Kuroo,” he said slowly. “Should I be angry?”

Kuroo blinked in surprise, the blanket falling off his shoulders.

“I hope not,” he said. “Why would you be angry?”

“You have no idea what you've put me through,” Bokuto mumbled, and Kuroo wasn't quite sure if he was meant to hear that at all, since Bokuto then turned to properly address him. “So you didn't trust me enough to tell me before or what?”

“That's not it,” Kuroo said. “I was just worried.”

“What about, Kuroo?” Bokuto asked, voice surprisingly cold for someone as friendly as him.

Kuroo bit his lip. He was aware of how his reasoning did mean that there was a part of him that didn't completely trust Bokuto, and he was terrified that somehow this moment would later be clearly the one moment that completely ruined their friendship.

“I was just scared, okay,” Kuroo said louder than he intended, turning to look away from Bokuto. “I was scared that you would act different around me if you knew.”

“I would never have done that,” Bokuto said softly.

“I know,” Kuroo said and pulled the blanket back up to his shoulders. “I know, but I was still too scared.”

Bokuto sighed. Kuroo turned to see that the man was watching him.

“I just wish I had known about your feelings,” Bokuto said.

“Why?” Kuroo asked. “It's not like it makes a difference whether you know or not.”

Bokuto smiled in a way that said that there was something he knew but Kuroo didn't. It was bordering pity.

“You really have no idea,” Bokuto stated.

His cryptic words were getting annoying, but Kuroo tried to remain calm.

“I worried for months,” Bokuto said, “when I started to realise that my feelings for you are more than friendly.”

Kuroo stared at Bokuto's face dumbly.

“It was agony,” Bokuto continued, “to first have to come to terms with my sexuality, and then with the fact that you'll never like me the same.”

Kuroo's eyes widened as he started to understand what Bokuto meant.

“What?” he asked when he couldn't seem to form any other words.

Bokuto leaned closer and smiled brightly.

“This time I want to be the one kissing you,” he said.

Before Kuroo understood what was being said, Bokuto closed the distance between them and pressed his soft lips against Kuroo's.

Kissing Bokuto was not what Kuroo had expected. In his fantasies Bokuto was eager and sloppy or sweet and shy, but in reality Bokuto was collected, seductive in the way his hands stroked over Kuroo's cheeks and pulled him closer before setting one hand on the back of Kuroo's head and the other on his shoulder, fingers massaging him gently. Bokuto's lips were wet and they were curled in a soft smile, and Kuroo felt like he was melting under the touch, dripping into himself as he pressed closer to Bokuto's warmth. He had kissed some amazing people before, but under Bokuto's touch he completely forgot all about his history, forgot how to even answer the kiss without coming off sloppy and desperate. Everything in him was raw and aching as Bokuto slipped his tongue over his lips, sucked on his lower lip and tasted him like nobody had ever tasted before.

It didn't take long for Kuroo to feel the effects of the kiss in his cock that was slowly stirring to life. They were surrounded by the dry crackle of the fire and the wet pops of kissing, and Bokuto had him lean back until he was lying on the pillows and Bokuto's body covered him. He clutched to Bokuto's hair, desperate to feel more, to drown into this moment and never surface again just in case it was all a dream. He moaned when Bokuto's thigh pressed against his hardening cock, and Bokuto chuckled in between kisses.

“I want you so bad,” Bokuto whispered against Kuroo's lips.

Kuroo whined in response, pulling Bokuto closer, hands trailing down the muscular back and only stopping on his ass. Kuroo whimpered as his fingers sank into Bokuto's flesh, the man's ass so big and muscular that it was even better to touch than he had dreamed. Bokuto mewled and rolled his hips. Kuroo felt the bulge of Bokuto's erection against his hip.

Kuroo pushed Bokuto back a bit to look up at him.

“I really want to suck you off,” he said.

Bokuto smiled and pressed a wet kiss on Kuroo's neck before sitting up and pulling his shirt off.

“Do it,” Bokuto said and sat back, hands already on his waistband.

Kuroo groaned, fumbled with his own shirt before crawling over to Bokuto, who had pushed his pants down to just under his balls, his cock standing upright, a pearl of pre-come already forming on the tip. He was of average size, nothing compared to some of Kuroo's wildest fantasies, but there was certain elegance and beauty in the way his pale cock curved slightly to the left, protruding up from the mess of curly hair at the base. His balls were perfectly round and almost hairless, and Kuroo couldn't wait, he quickly dove down and licked the tip. Bokuto sighed as Kuroo took a hold of the base, fingers stroking over his balls when he sank his mouth over the tip and sucked.

Bokuto's fingers found a hold of Kuroo's hair as Kuroo started working the man’s cock with his mouth, sucking loudly and teasing Bokuto's balls with his fingers. The tug on his hair felt good as he took more of Bokuto's length inside. He hummed, pleased to finally taste the cock that had taunted him in fantasies, that he had always tried to imagine erect when he caught a glimpse of it after a shower, that he had always thought was out of his reach. It was smooth in his mouth, heavy on his tongue, and he greedily breathed in the heavy scent of musk that was mixed with something that was inherently Bokuto. He wanted to take all that he could get, needed to take it now that he was presented with the opportunity. Bokuto's needy little whines were only spurring him on.

Bokuto's tug on his hair hardened, and soon he was pulled off with a desperate whimper.

“Kuroo, I can't take it,” Bokuto said, slightly out of breath. “I don't want to come yet.”

Kuroo licked his lips and sat up. He had wanted to taste Bokuto's release deep in his throat, but he had also had a feeling that it couldn't be over so quickly and in such a simple manner.

“Fuck, your mouth feels good,” Bokuto said.

Kuroo saw movement and turned to see that Bokuto was dropping a bottle of lube next to a pack of condoms on the blanket. Kuroo stared at the two items to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

“Why do you have lube and condoms with you?” Kuroo asked. “Were you... Were you hoping to hook up with a girl?”

He couldn't stop the tremor of hurt in his voice as he suddenly imagined Bokuto with a faceless girl, holding her just like he had held Kuroo, rolling a condom on his cock and pushing in...

“Because you insisted we come here alone,” Bokuto said, slowly pushing Kuroo until he was lying on his back again and Bokuto was pinning him down with the intensity of his eyes. “I thought I was being stupidly hopeful, but then I thought it would be even more stupid if you ended up wanting me like I want you but neither is prepared.”

“What?” Kuroo whispered, eyes wide and locked in Bokuto's.

“I was hoping to hook up with you,” Bokuto said.

Kuroo didn't get a chance to respond before Bokuto's lips were on his, kissing him just as deeply as before in spite of Kuroo having just sucked him off. Bokuto groaned when he pulled away.

“It's so sexy to taste me on your tongue,” he said. “I never thought it could be.”

Kuroo let out an embarrassing noise, not completely understanding what it even meant.

“Kuroo,” Bokuto said, voice sultry and low. “I've never before, obviously... but I want to try.”

Kuroo couldn't do anything but lie there, trying to catch up with Bokuto's thoughts.

“So,” Bokuto said. “Can I suck your dick?”

Kuroo whined as his cock jolted against the fabric of his boxers. He nodded, unable to form coherent thoughts, much less recognisable words. Bokuto's hands were big and warm against his waist, sliding down to the waistband of his pants, covering his hip bones. Kuroo exhaled shakily when Bokuto's fingers creeped under the elastic and pulled the pants out of the way, down to his thighs until his cock jumped up, slapping against his stomach once before remaining upright. Bokuto let out a small sigh and smiled.

“It's not as intimidating as I thought it would be,” he said quietly, his low voice going straight to Kuroo's cock.

Before Kuroo could say anything, ask about Bokuto's nervousness, Bokuto had already opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, licking timidly over Kuroo's tip. It wasn't particularly sexy, bur Kuroo felt the touch throughout his body, letting out a moan. Bokuto licked over his cock with curiosity, clumsily sucking the tip and kissing along the length. Kuroo had his eyes strained on what was going on. He had to see to fully comprehend that this was Bokuto, his best friend Bokuto was touching him like this.

Kuroo was so focused on Bokuto's mouth that he was surprised when he heard a cap pop open. He turned to see Bokuto holding the bottle of lube.

“What?” Kuroo asked.

He hadn't thought that far, but now that the lube was back in his mind, he suddenly realised what it implicated.

“Did you want to,” Kuroo started to ask but couldn't quite bring himself to say it out loud. “You're thinking that I'll... that you'll...”

Bokuto suddenly looked uncertain, even terrified as he looked up at Kuroo and his cheeks got red.

“I should have asked first!” he said, sitting up properly between Kuroo's legs. “I didn't mean to assume that you bottom just because... well, just because. I just... I didn't think.”

“No, no,” Kuroo hurried to say before Bokuto could get dejected and change his mind. “I'm fine. I... I haven't bottomed all that often but it's fine.”

“You don't have to do it just to please me,” Bokuto muttered, eyes turned down in embarrassment.

Kuroo sat up and stroked Bokuto's cheek, fingers sliding down to the man's chin, and he gently coaxed Bokuto to look up again.

“I wouldn't say it's fine if it wasn't,” he said with a smile that he hoped was reassuring. “I have thought about it a lot, Bokuto. I always wanted to feel you inside me. I guess that's why I was always a bit reluctant to do it with someone else.”

“What?” Bokuto asked.

“What ‘what’?” Kuroo responded. “I want to have sex with you.”

His cheeks were burning, and he couldn't look Bokuto in the eyes, but he was pleased that he had been able to say it like it was. Now he only had to worry about the uncomfortable silence that surrounded them. He wanted to ask if he had said something wrong but was afraid of the reply.

“So,” Bokuto said and cleared his throat. “Next time you can top.”

Kuroo's head shot up.

“Next time?” he asked, voice just a squeak.

“If you want,” Bokuto said with a wide smile.

Kuroo simply stared for a moment before he broke into a smile too.

“It's a deal,” he said.

He hadn't mentioned it to Bokuto but most of his dreams had revolved around topping the man, seeing how Bokuto's big body would look under him. He hadn't lied either, because while he did think that he enjoyed topping more, he also thought that he didn't have enough experience to make such a decision.

His thoughts were cut short when Bokuto moved forward to kiss him while pulling off his pants completely. Kuroo eagerly kissed back, he wanted to let go of any unnecessary thoughts that might ruin the moment. Bokuto's hands were certain and strong, and Kuroo had never imagined how much he might want to simply lie down and surrender to the touch of a pair of hands. He wanted to feel Bokuto's palms against his skin, the calloused fingers all over his body. He lay down, pulling Bokuto with him and enjoying the feeling of the man's amazing hands on his thighs, pushing his legs apart.

When Bokuto sat back up and took the bottle of lube in hand, Kuroo asked:

“Do you know what you're doing?”

Bokuto laughed.

“This isn't my first time having anal,” he said.

“Oh,” was all Kuroo could respond.

Bokuto chuckled and squirted lube over his fingers before spreading Kuroo's legs further and circling a wet finger over his entrance. Kuroo moaned and threw his head back. Bokuto continued with his teasing touches, finger swirling just around the pucker but not right over it, catching on to some of the coarse hair that Kuroo wished he had had the foresight to shave just in case. He tried to stay patient, but couldn't help twitching his hips towards Bokuto's finger.

“Don't tease,” he whined pitifully, looking up to Bokuto, who was all smiles.

“It's intoxicating to see you react,” Bokuto said. “I could do this all day.”

Kuroo whined, but it turned into a moan when Bokuto finally stroked over his hole, pressing slightly to poke the tip of his finger past the tightness. Bokuto wiggled it, gently loosening the tight grip of Kuroo's entrance before pushing more of his digit inside. Kuroo was panting hard, finding it difficult to stay quiet as Bokuto worked him open without hesitation. Kuroo lifted his legs up to keep them spread open as well as to have something to hold on to when the pleasure of being penetrated by Bokuto's expert fingers spread throughout his body.

“You're really feeling it,” Bokuto noted and chuckled.

Kuroo didn't respond with words, since he was certain that his whines were confirmation enough. Bokuto had three fingers inside him, and when he crooked them, he finally hit Kuroo's prostate. Kuroo moaned loudly, his cock jolting against his hips, and Bokuto tried to find the spot again.

“Stop,” Kuroo panted out. “I need more, Bokuto. Just fuck me already.”

Bokuto swallowed audibly, but didn't say a word. He pulled his fingers out and turned to look for the condoms. He fumbled with the package, then with the condom itself, and eventually Kuroo sat up to roll the condom over Bokuto's stiff cock, giving it a few firm strokes. Bokuto lubed up his cock, and Kuroo lay back down, lifting his hips and spreading his legs as wide as they would go. His hole felt empty and he was getting frustrated with how slowly Bokuto was settling between his open legs, stroking himself before lining his cock up with Kuroo's pucker. Kuroo rolled his hips forward to get Bokuto going, but it didn't do much; Bokuto's cock merely slipped away.

Kuroo raised his upper body to look at his friend. Bokuto's eyes were focused on Kuroo's hips or cock, and he was chewing his lower lip. Maybe he was nervous, Kuroo thought. It may not have been the first time Bokuto had anal sex, but it was his first time with a man. Maybe it was only now dawning on him what he was about to do, and maybe it didn't seem like such a good idea after all. They had been friends for a long time, and it must have been odd to suddenly cross over this line. Kuroo wondered if he should say something, ask Bokuto what he was thinking about, but then Bokuto seemed to snap out of it, properly lined up his cock with Kuroo's entrance, and pushed in.

“Fuck,” Kuroo gritted out, the pleasure of finally being spread open and filled by Bokuto overwhelming him.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked, panting as he stopped moving.

“Yes!” Kuroo hurried to say. “Fuck, yes, Bokuto! Don't stop now!”

Bokuto whined and his hips snapped forward, cock pushing in faster than was comfortable, but any discomfort Kuroo might have felt was overcome by the simple idea that it was Bokuto, Bokuto's cock was inside him just like in his dreams and fantasies. Kuroo moaned breathily when Bokuto's hips pressed against his ass, Bokuto's balls squeezing between their bodies.

“You're so tight, Kuroo,” Bokuto breathed out and leaned down to bring their lips together.

Kuroo enticed Bokuto's tongue in to his mouth and moaned loudly at the thought of being filled with Bokuto on both ends. Bokuto rolled his hips carefully, searching. Kuroo lifted his hands to Bokuto's broad back, fingers pressing down on the shifting muscles. His cock was aching for attention, but he didn't want to touch, didn't want to risk coming too soon. He was already overwhelmed by the soft touches of Bokuto's abs over it. Bokuto's thrusts were soft but determined. Kuroo slid his hands down the man's back to the swell of his ass, pulled Bokuto closer. He wanted more, he wanted everything that he could possibly get. Bokuto seemed to understand his silent plead and started moving faster, his movements gaining momentum until he was rocking inside Kuroo with enough force to jolt him each time their hips met. Kuroo's legs were dangling in the air but he didn't know what else to do with them. Bokuto's tongue was still in his mouth, sweeping up all of his moans, and Bokuto wrapped his arms behind Kuroo's shoulders to squeeze them as close together as they could possibly get.

“Kuroo,” Bokuto whispered against Kuroo's mouth.

Kuroo groaned in response, and with the next thrust of Bokuto's hips, he moaned loudly.

“There,” he said urgently, voice breaking with pleasure.

Bokuto lifted his head up, face completely focused as he tried to align all his thrusts to Kuroo's prostate, succeeding wonderfully. Kuroo was a moaning mess, each stab to his sweet spot coursing through his body before constricting into tight pleasure deep in his core. His fingers pressed hard into the supple flesh of Bokuto's ass. His cock was now trapped between their moving bodies, the pre-come making it slippery. Bokuto was using his shoulders as leverage, to push himself up and to pull Kuroo down.

It didn't take much more before Kuroo's toes curled and he came, releasing everything between their bodies while his ass tightened around Bokuto's cock, making it feel much bigger and harder.

“Fuck,” Bokuto whispered against Kuroo's neck.

“Don't stop,” Kuroo managed to get out. “More!”

Bokuto didn't disappoint. He continued to fuck into Kuroo with all his might, each thrust still hitting Kuroo's prostate. Kuroo was a mess already, cock pulsing uselessly in the smear of his release, body jerking uncontrollably as it all quickly became too much. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears spilling down his cheeks and his voice uncontainable. He had never particularly enjoyed overstimulation, but there was something about this moment with Bokuto that he was willing to keep going even when his hips were pulling back to relieve some of the stimulation to his cock. Bokuto's groans were loud, lips brushing against Kuroo's ear, and he thrust just a few more times before he came, cock pulsing deep inside Kuroo.

Kuroo was squished tightly against Bokuto's body, and he couldn't have been happier anywhere else. He felt Bokuto's strong arms against his back, his own fingers still dug in Bokuto's ass. Bokuto kissed his ear, his neck, mouth open and panting.

“Fuck, Kuroo,” Bokuto murmured as he kissed his way towards Kuroo's lips.

Kuroo was still too shaken to speak, and only responded with a small whine. Bokuto's lips trailed up his cheek, and suddenly Bokuto lifted his head up.

“Did you cry?” he asked, apprehensive.

“Good,” Kuroo managed to say, hoping that it was enough to convey his message to the worried man.

Bokuto smiled, still uneasy, and pressed a soft kiss onto Kuroo's lips. Slowly he pulled his arms out from under Kuroo, raised his body to reach down and hold on to the condom as he slowly pulled out with a grunt. Kuroo whimpered loudly, still overly sensitive.

Bokuto tossed the condom aside and lay down next to Kuroo. Kuroo turned to look at his friend, who slowly reached out a hand to tangle their fingers together.

“So,” Bokuto said, but didn't say more.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Kuroo blurted out.

Bokuto blushed and burst to laughter.

“How boring are we to do it in missionary position, though,” he laughed.

Kuroo turned to lie on his side and squeezed Bokuto's hand.

“Don't worry,” he said. “Next time I'll fuck you doggy style.”

Bokuto blushed deeper and looked down at their joined hands.

“You really mean that?” he asked. “That you want a next time?”

Kuroo reached his free hand to stroke over Bokuto's hair before cupping his cheek.

“Yeah,” he said. “Do you?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto said.

“So,” Kuroo said then, rolling over to his stomach to properly look at Bokuto. “One question still remains.”

“Really?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo hummed and nodded.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” he asked.

Bokuto's smile was as wide as his own.

“Yeah,” Bokuto said.

Kuroo leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, already anticipating the best vacation of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really out of focus lately, and I'm really glad I finally finished a fic. I already had to scrap one bokukuro fic because it wouldn't go where I wanted it to go and it will forever remain a wip.
> 
> Anyway, I also wrote [this post](http://pornorosso.tumblr.com/post/166178304621/ive-been-thinking-about-my-life-and-the-role-of) about writing, so maybe it's relevant if you're following my writing.
> 
> [mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@mean_whale) \- [writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)
> 
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [linktree](https://linktr.ee/rtilhi)


End file.
